


Магнолии

by WTF_Wangxian



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slash, WTF Combat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Wangxian/pseuds/WTF_Wangxian
Summary: Послеобеденный час в Облачных Глубинах
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 23





	Магнолии

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Day 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456048) story by [FreeMindandSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456048)

Далеко в горах, за темным лесом вечнозеленых деревьев, высятся стены величественной обители. Минуйте изящные ворота и войдите в тихий зал за ними, проследовав по полированному деревянному полу под черными крышами, а затем поверните налево. Вы окажетесь во внутреннем дворе и, следуя извилистой тропинке, выложенной белыми камнями, достигнете внушительного библиотечного павильона. Рядом с павильоном растет роскошная магнолия. Она больше многих своих собратьев, и на нее легко забраться даже взрослому.  
  
Вэй Усянь усмехнулся. _«Вот ты где!»_ — подумал он. Ему никогда не надоедало подлавливать своего мужа за самыми немыслимыми занятиями, которым тот предавался, когда никто его не видел.  
  
 _«Лань Чжань! Только не говори, что ты спишь средь бела дня на МОЕЙ магнолии! Как ты посмел! Так-так, мой дорогой муж, ты знаешь, что я должен наказать тебя за то, что ты не спросил моего разрешения?»_  
  
Глаза Вэй Усяня лукаво блеснули. Он огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не заметил, затем ухватился за ветку, находившуюся как раз под той, на которой спал Лань Ванцзи.  
  
Мгновение Вэй Ин колебался. _«Хм, и правда спит?»_ — но потом, взбираясь наверх, он невольно захихикал, притворно возмущаясь. _«Да какая разница, спит или нет. Сам виноват! Разлегся посреди бела дня на МОЕЙ магнолии! Без разрешения! Такой беззащитный. Ах, Хангуан-цзюнь, ты иногда так беспечен. Разве ты не боишься могущественного Старейшины Илина?»_  
  
Наконец, почти змеей проползши по дереву, Вэй Усянь добрался до нужной ветки. Лань Чжань спал, оперевшись спиной на ствол, закрыв глаза и сложив руки на груди, и дышал глубоко и расслабленно. Вэй Ин медленно и осторожно подобрался к нему. Солнечные лучи, просачиваясь между цветов, ложились на прозрачное мраморное лицо Лань Чжаня и играли на длинных черных ресницах, заставляя его точеные скулы и мягкие губы блестеть как фарфор.  
  
Вэй Усянь не смог удержаться и тронул кончиками пальцев блик на этих губах.  
  
 _«Пожалуйста, не просыпайся, только не просыпайся»_ — мысли повторялись как заклинание. Вэй Ин позволил себе прикоснуться к этим мягким, слегка влажным губам, и медленно наклонился еще ниже. _«Он такой... такой красивый. Эти губы...»_  
  
Вэй Ин закрыл глаза и легко-легко поцеловал возлюбленного. _«Его губы. Такие теплые, такие мягкие. Еще... Не могу остановиться. Пожалуйста, не... ?! »_  
  
Прежде, чем Вэй Ин успел опомниться, Лань Чжань сжал его в объятиях. Глаза Вэй Усяня изумленно распахнулись, — _«Что?! Он и не спал вовсе?!»_  
  
Старейшина Илин попался, как наивная юная девица!  
  
 _«Надеюсь, он не видел моего лица...»_  
  
Лань Чжань молчал, целуя своего мужа, пока тот не начал задыхаться. Губы таяли от прикосновений, языки соприкасались, углубляя поцелуй, и тела вжимались друг в друга под бешеный перестук сердец. Их души качались в унисон с цветами магнолии в потоках ласкового летнего ветерка.  
  
Вдали кто-то играл на гуцине, и мелодия звучала одой жизни, благословением небу и земле.


End file.
